dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sillyghostfreak99
Hi, welcome to Dinopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:28, 25 August 2009 |Thank you for your recent contributions! Dinopedia is a rather large undertaking, so there's always a lot to do around here. I hope you stay and work with us to help this wiki accomplish its goal of being the most complete dinosaur encyclopedia available! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! |} : If you have any questions or need any help, leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad to see we have another Baryonyx fan. Keep up the good work. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 15:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::User:Baryonyx 0 is also a big Baryonyx fan. He created the article and worked on the site for a while. He is inactive now. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 16:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Also, when posting a message on my talk page, please start a new section at the bottom of the page. Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 16:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Image Problems Something has come to my attention. You have been uploading a lot of images lately. This is good, our articles need some sort of visual aid. Unfortunately, none of the images were given a valid source. If images are not properly sourced and licensed, they cannot be used on Dinopedia and will be deleted. If you can find sources for these files and provide a valid link on each of them, they may stay. If you cannot find the source and provide a valid link, I am sorry, the image must be deleted. Take a look at File:RhomaelosaurusDBjpg.jpg for an example of how to have your images properly sourced and licensed. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 18:24, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, when I upload future images I will consider what you said, all are property of me, only that my images can have free use--El tio 22:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) reply to main page comment I've replied to your comment in Talk:Main Page about your suggested image, and my objection to it. --Meghunter99Talk to me! 23:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Dubious images I noticed that you recently uploaded some images to the wiki. Notably, File:Torvosaurus tanneri.jpg and File:Tarbosaurus bataar.gif. The first is a copy of the image from Wikipedia. Can you confirm that you are the original uploader of this image from the Russian Wikipedia? Furthermore, File:Tarbosaurus bataar.gif is in copyright violation, as it is copied from Dinosaur-world.com. The website clearly states in its footer that All images and text copyright 2004-2007, Feenixx Publishing, Inc. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited.. In cases where the copyright date is not renewed, as in this case, it is automatically renewed under United States copyright law, and are technically, still under copyright. For future notice, you can upload such images to the wiki, so long as you label them as Fair Use, and not include dubious info regarding how the image was self-made. Thanks for taking the time, and I look forward to your continued contributions! --Meghunter99Talk to me! 04:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello? Are you still here? --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 02:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Presence I helped in the spanish wiki: Wild Future Wiki of my little brother: GTAIVish, Too in my next wiki: HTF Fanon Wiki, but will work also in dinopedia, and the lisence will comprobate when add a file --El tio 11:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RE:Baryonyx Article The changed image its really a suchomimus, the same image is in my dinosaur book, and says that is a suchomimus´s recreation!!! --El tio 11:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :The Observer is usually legitimate but so is DK. Let me do some research. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 17:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) FA Demotion See Dinopedia:Featured Article Demotion for the vote on Mymoorapelta's demotion. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 20:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Nomination See Dinopedia:Featured Article Nominations. I've nominated Bambiraptor. It's time we take Pliosaur off the Main Page. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 22:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Come back to Cryptid Wiki